


alone together...

by queencerseitargaryen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also this is backward lams sex, i don't know how this got to 5k word, i'm far too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencerseitargaryen/pseuds/queencerseitargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asked Alexander an important question and his answer makes the night perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone together...

**Author's Note:**

> this is smut and fluff and the smut is probably very bad because i am an asexual homoromantic girl who has no idea about gay sex

John was down on one knee, looking at the floor because he couldn’t look into Alexander’s eyes for fear of rejection. They had been this way for five years, and all Alexander had said he wanted to for at least three of them is marry John, so John didn’t understand the nervous butterflies that were trapped in his stomach as if it were a cage. 

“I’m not saying a word until you look at me John, you already know what I’m going to say.” Alexander reached down and put a hand on John’s face, using his fingers to tilt John’s chin up. The look in Alexander’s eyes was one of pure love and passion, but the soft passion he reserved for John, not the angry passion he poured into his writings or his words. The words he wished he could use now to give John the acceptance he deserved. 

“Alexander,” It came to John as easily as breathing, as easily as waking up and rolling out of bed in the morning, “I want you to marry me, I want you to be my husband and make me the happiest person in the entire world, and I know you’re not shy of words, so say something. Please.”

Alexander smiled at John, a small smile that didn’t show his teeth but illuminated his face, letting the evening sun wash over and highlight his cheekbones and the tip of his nose and even from the the angle John was looking at him from. Which should have been unflattering on even the most gorgeous people, Alexander managed to pull it off. John wanted to remain calm, but he felt the tears rush to his eyes, only Alexander would decide if they were tears of happiness Alex would wipe away softly or tears of despair John would carry into his nightmares. 

“You’re adorable when you’re nervous, you think I wouldn’t notice the way you’re biting your lip, if I get to see that again. For that alone I will marry you, my dearest Laurens,” Alexander helped John onto his feet with an outstretched hand, warm and solid, anchoring John to the earth and stopping him from floating away, “I love you John, god I love you so much.” 

Alexander wrapped his arms around John’s waist, taking the lead. “Not so fast. I just asked you to marry me, there’s usually a little something that goes with that.” John contorted his arm to grab Alexander’s left hand from around his own waist. It was plain and it was simple, a band of gold with little rubies on it, and the red was bold and sparkling against the tan tones of Alexander’s knuckles. The same colour as the blood John had wiped from his love’s knuckles on one too many nights after bar fights with Jefferson. 

“I love it John, I love you. Now can we go home please. I want you, my betrothed.” Alexander smirked, trust him to make John weak in public. They walked hand in hand, swinging their arms and Alexander twirling John under him as if they were in a dance. They were acting like the rest of the world didn’t exist, like it was only them. They had only took a walk to the park because it was too hot in their apartment, and even though it was just as hot out, it wasn’t as humid or as sweaty. Somehow they had come home from the park with twilight approaching and with a new status for each other. Not boyfriends, husbands-to-be.

During the walk home Alexander had managed to wrap his arm around John’s waist, and some may say the grip of his fingers was too hard but John didn’t mind because he had put his head on Alexander’s shoulder, partially closing his eyes and letting Alexander guide him home feeling light kisses to his curls.

“Hey, we’re home. Curl up and watch movies, or?” Alexander suggested, flopping himself onto the couch, knowing that John would have to put his small frame completely over the top of Alexander’s. John did have an idea in his mind when he saw a small line of pale skin from Alexander’s slim stomach, it sat in contrast to the black hoodie that had rode up to his belly button. Inviting John to press bruises so the contrast of pale skin against dark colour would stay after John worked the hoodie off his Alex. 

“Yeah movies.” John shook his head, he wasn’t going to make out with Alex if Alex didn’t want to. He pulled his hoodie over his head, leaving him in the sweaty t-shirt he had been wearing before they went out. John grabbed a thin blanket on his way to the couch, yes it was warm outside, but having a blanket was even more reason to curl himself onto Alexander. 

It was usually the other way round, usually John would wrap his arms around Alexander and kiss his neck to get Alexander worked up to the point of silence. Tonight was different though, for a start Alexander had been taking the lead all evening, hugging John’s waist and not his neck. John liked it, John enjoyed receiving affection and not giving affection, but John as usual wanted more. He lay face down on Alexander, not bothering to look at the movie, just tucking his head under Alex’s chin and pressing kisses into whatever skin his lips would find. 

Alexander twisted their legs together and pulled the bun out of John’s hair, easing into the touch. Then he ran a hand through the freed curls, and pulled up slightly so John’s lips separated from the column of Alexander’s neck. There was a small groan from Alex as the warmth of John’s lips escaped him. “So much for watching that movie. I need you against my neck again, you’re so good John.” 

“Anything you want baby girl. However you want me.” John whined, already feeling his jeans tighten. Alexander was the only person who could do this to him, make him fall apart without even a kiss. Alex pulled John’s chin up the same way he had done before, but this time it was more sensual, more needy, more passionate. 

They put their lips together, and fireworks exploded in them, around them, John wasn’t sure. John slid his tongue into Alex with ease, the taste of coffee fresh in his mouth. Alex grabbed John’s bottom lip with his teeth though, changing the tone of their connection. John pressed his hips into Alexander as the slight pain tensed his muscles, making him feel a bit more alive every time Alex sucked his lip further into his mouth. When Alex finally let go, John breathed heavily, he wasn’t ready to give up yet. 

John tilted his head and reached around to stroke Alex’s black hair from his ears, raking his nails through Alex’s scalp, making him whimper a little. John caught Alexander’s earlobe in his teeth, not biting but just scraping. “John, baby. I’m gonna take you upstairs okay?” Alex asked, his eyes were half closed, the way he was looking at John through his eyelashes almost sinful and his mouth hanging open a little. John let go of Alex to let him stand, and a soon as he was on his feet. John stared at Alexander’s lips, and how if they were already a little swollen, John’s must be red and wet. 

John didn’t need to stand though, Alexander picked him up off the couch. “I’m not that strong baby, you need to help me a little here.” John chuckled at him a little, wrapping his legs around Alexander as high as his flexibility would allow him. Alex used one hand to rub at the base of John’s neck, pressing all the places he wished he could leave marks on John. The other hand snaked under John, to hold him against Alex. His fingers flitting over the join of John’s ass to his thighs, and to make Alexander as weak as he had just made John he pressed his top row of teeth to the pressure point behind Alex’s ear. Knowing he had activated it when Alex whimpered what could have been John’s name. He was proud to say he could make this man completely helpless and needy for him in one touch. Then against his own, John felt a small bulge in Alexander’s trousers, trying grasp control of his own hips and move them closer, make more friction. Friction would be so good, as Alexander began to walk with John in tow. 

The movement of his legs gave John the increased friction, Alex’s hips having to move forward every time he took a step, and John was becoming nothing more than a whimpering mess with his head buried to Alexander's shoulder and his hands slipped up Alex's hoodie, using whatever leverage his short nails would give him to mark his back. Using his nose to nudge the hoodie aside and biting at the thin layer of skin. Alexander stopped walking and groaned, spinning the two of them around and pressing John to the wall, leaning his head to give John more room to play. 

Alexander's leg bucked up trying to create friction, but there was no more to be had until they took clothes away. “Baby, I need you to hold on to the wall, anything so you don't fall when I take my shirt off.” Alex’s breath hitched every second syllable by John pressing teeth onto a new millimetre of his skin. 

John lifted his face up and used it to look Alex in the eye, sultry as practiced hands worked under Alexander's hoodie, riding it up his chest until it was finally high enough to take over Alexander’s head. John just stared down at the expense of skin paler than his own below. 

“Baby girl, bed now. I just, - you're so beautiful. “ John somehow managed to let the words free from his lips. There had been a lot of stuttering and fumbling hands, trying to find leverage as he slipped down Alexander's legs. Alex eventually lifted him back up and pushed their lips together. Burning them, and Alexander calmed him with a deep kiss, rocking his hips to the same pace and using his knowledge of their house to guide them to the bed without having to open his eyes. John put his feet onto the floor and pulled the shirt stuck to skin with sweat from his chest. 

Alexander was lying over the sheets, trying to hide the fact he was palming the front of his jeans. A chill washed over him and he reached out his hand, trying to grab John, but was just a little too far away.John was a smarter man than him though, having already taking his jeans off. The long line of his half-erection incredibly visible and if Alexander wasn’t turned on before he was now, grasping for John. Pulling him onto his hips, and letting his hands push at the olive toned tan skin above him. His eyes focused on the smattering of freckles against John’s chest, John’s legs lay over either side of Alexander. 

“You’re being so good baby girl, so good for me. I want you to fuck me, you look so good like that. All laid out for me.” John rolled his hips over Alex, letting the fabric of his boxer push down a little, so the tip of his cock peeked out. Alex placed his hands onto John’s hips, pushing him to pick up the pace and they rocked together faster. Alexander pressing an open mouthed kiss to his neck, it was hot and wet and elicited a moan from John, it could have been Alexander’s name, but he didn’t care. He just enjoyed the noises that came from him, slowly moving his mouth down the centre of John’s chest, adding teeth to the mix as he slowly descended into the softer, less boney muscle of John’s abdomen.

John curled his hands into Alexander’s hair, more of a tight grip to keep Alex descending on him than a gentle touch of lovers. Alexander’s breath was broken and heavy, more of a soft moan every time he exhaled than the breathing that was normal. John kept rolling his hips, trying to keep up with the pace of Alex’s mouth. His underwear was all but useless now, the rolling of his hips against Alexander’s denim had pushed the useless fabric down until his dick had come free and was pressed against his stomach. The tip incredibly close to where Alexander’s mouth had ended up. 

Alexander was a tease though, and instead of give John the feeling he needed from Alex. They sparked up a fire by their lips instead, kissing so deeply, John had to arch his back into it. The heat between them could warm a mansion in December. John could feel Alex smile against his lips, and he knew there would be a sarcastic comment when they parted. 

Alex took his legs from underneath John, trying to keep the contact with John, keep the fire a blaze in his stomach. He took his hands from where ever they had roamed to and started to fiddle his belt, he wanted it off so he could press himself against John and feel the satisfaction he got from him. He always felt so complete with John filling the hollows of his body. A head in his shoulder, their entwined hands, on nights like this when the hollows where going to be filled in more ways than one.

“Baby girl, calm down. I got you.” John smirked, quickly discarding his underwear to floor for it had outlived it's purpose. He ran his hands up Alexander’s thighs, electricity bouncing between them sparking Alex’s hips to buck into the empty air. 

“John - please, I want to fuck you already,” The impatience whined through his voice, as John gave him friction his was desperate for. Alex was going absolutely wild, lust in his eyes as his hips quickly rode into John’s hand, “John my jeans aren’t that tight, just get them off me please, please. My god.” John laughed at the perfect man below him, who was raising his hips so John could give him his wishes. 

John couldn’t deny Alexander for too long, yes they enjoyed teasing each other. But the noises Alex would make when John let him take control could make him high. Like there was nothing but them in world, and Alexander was moaning again, this noise taking the edge off. John was ready to give himself to Alexander, it wasn’t often Alex was in control of their sexual endeavors, but tonight it felt like the only way. 

Finally they were laid bare for each other, both of them staring at the beautiful man in front of them. John with his bitten stomach and long swollen cock and Alexander with his piercing eyes and bruised hips. 

Alex pushed himself on top of John, and rocked their lengths together. John had to grab at Alexander, anywhere his hands would find, one ended up on Alexander’s ass and the other on his neck. John gasped at the sudden pleasure, letting his head bounce off the pillow. He wrapped a leg around Alex’s waist, matching the pace of Alexander’s hips, trying to speed him up so John could have some relief. To John’s dismay though, Alexander came to a halt. His hand gently pushing some hair from John’s face and their eyes locking. 

“Can I just stay for two minutes, because you’re beautiful. So perfect, John.” Alex sighed, pushing his lips onto John’s neck, letting his teeth sink. John knew he was have to ask Eliza to borrow some make up, because his boss wouldn’t agree with his best junior doctor having a bruise the size of a golf ball. John could easily ask Alexander to stop, but he was lost in the moment of pleasure, everything else would always come second to Alex. 

“Alex, baby girl -” John forgot what he was going to say completely, Alex had wrapped hand around John’s length. Using the precome to slick down once, Alexander wasn't forgiving, the pace at which he fisted John was relentless. John wasn't even trying to match him with his hips, his hips moved up further into Alexander's hand as they wished. Between the pressure still on his neck and the relief Alexander was providing him John had lost control. 

One hand bundled into Alexander's hair, harshly tugging him away from John neck and Alex let out a little whine at the pain of having his hair pulled. The other hand roamed, around Alex’s back, onto his chest mapping out every inch of his fiancee’s body and even though John had done this countless times before. Alexander felt new underneath him every time.

Alexander put his hand on John's ass, slightly spreading the cheeks and tracing the entrance. John was pretty sure this is what ecstasy felt like. Like you were floating away, but being kept grounded to your own body, able to feel beyond the five senses that they said you had. 

“Can I?” Alexander whispered against John's ear, it was low and husky and Alex knew that John couldn't say no to him when the request was vibrating down his nerves, straight to where Alexander’s slim fingers were pressing into him, only a little but enough to make John shudder with need. 

A word didn't come out of his mouth, it was more of a moan. The sound of John’s mental barriers collapsing for Alexander, is this what Alexander felt when he was so often on the receiving end of John. It's not like them reversing their roles was new, Alexander had fucked John before, but it had been so long and they had been so young, before they figured it worked better the other way. 

John’s hand grasped for the drawer of the small bedside table, and considering he couldn't even open his eyes, he tipped the small contents on to the corner of the bed. Alexander grabbed John's wrist though, and guided his hand to the lube. 

John's muscles fluttered around Alexander's fingers as he removed them. “How do you want me baby girl?” John asked, opening his eyes to find Alexander staring at his face, his eyes full of lust and desire and passion. John propped himself onto his elbows and put his hand on Alexander's cock, ready to guide it into him. 

“Lie down, I wanna ride you, because I need to see your face when I make you come.” John smirked and worked his hand up and down the sheath of Alex, and John could see the effect, his fingers were trembling as they tried to uncap the lube, and he was biting his lip to suppress a moan. “Let me hear you, Alex.” John reached with his other hand and pulled Alexander’s lip from his teeth. The room going from silence to a high pitched whine in a second. John used the hand to push Alexander shoulder toward the bed and he hit the mattress with a squeak and thud as the vibrations travelled through the soft foam to the metal bed frame. 

John pushed his legs onto either side of Alex, grabbing the lube from Alexander's hands and roughly applying it to Alex’s length. They had done fine with less, John thought as he let Alex dig his short fingernails into his hips. Alex was almost lifting John so they lined up perfectly, and John wouldn't admit that a tear came to his eye from the overstimulation. 

When he couldn't take the tension no more he sunk onto Alexander. Rocking his hips into the movement, making Alex squirm under him to get comfortable. There were short breaths and long moans, and then Alexander was sitting up. Matching the lazy pace of John’s rocking, slowly moving his length up and down John. Never moving all the way in, and never all the way out. 

They pressed their glistened foreheads together. Looking at each other's eyes, but pupils had engulfed both of their irises. Trying to take in every detail of the other, anything they might missed in the five previous years. John closed the space between them, biting Alexander’s lips into his mouth and hearing the muffled screams that Alexander tried to release. 

Alexander was panting, heavily and wild. He had forgot how to breath a while ago. Now that he sure John was stretched enough and he wasn't going to break him, Alex picked up the pace of his hips, slamming further into to John each time. The noises that escaped John being ones the neighbours could hear. His hands clawed at John’s hips, the purple colour beginning to match that of his own hips, where John had bit him the other night. 

And Alexander wouldn't say he was close, but being with John was either a sprint or a marathon. There was no long distance race where you got to choose. John's muscles felt incredible around him, a perfect fit for Alexander to slide into.

Then John screamed out for Alexander, he knew he had found John’s prostate. The one point of weakness that would crumble John, so Alexander could take all he wanted from him. A tear fell down between their chests, and most would have been worried, but Alex wasn't. This was normal between the two of them. They both put all that they had and all that they were into each other, every muscle tense, every breath was for the other and it drained you. So Alex just raised a hand to John's face and wiped the tear. 

He made John forget about it by being rougher and dirtier. John had managed to sling his leg over Alexander's shoulder, and ever though the pain seared his thigh, the way Alexander would hit the spot every time they rocked their hips, drives John mad and lustful. Grabbing fistfuls of black, sleek hair as he bit onto any skin his teeth could find. He pulled at Alex's hair, pulling his head back so he could looks at his eyes. The colour hadn't returned to the irises and they were mad, the delirium set on Alexander's face. 

“John, you're good, incredible, _Ahhhh_ perfect,” Their hips were going as fast as they could move them, enjoying the messiness of becoming unsynchronized from each other. Alexander was hitting the right spot every time, sending John into screams of pleasure, Alexander's name on the tip of his tongue, but John was to crumbled and concentrated to remember how to say it, to remember how to breath, “I'm so close baby.” 

The way the muscles contracted and relaxed against Alexander were better than what any hands or mouth could give him. He filled John completely, not an fraction too big or a fraction too small. The friction making him collapse into pieces, leaving John to put him back together again. He gasped and grasped at John's hips as he jolted forward, filling John with warmth and stickiness. Alexander inhaled deeply, letting himself catch his breath, he still rocked gently against John, to help him along. 

John whimpered nothings as Alexander came inside him, he felt the heat rise from his crotch and spread a red blush across his face. John slowed his hips, taking a moment to let himself breathe. To let his muscles renew themselves, let his lungs fill with oxygen. Alexander pulled himself out of John, slow and smooth, letting John’s body adjust to the change that had been so quickly pushed upon him. As soon as Alex had freed himself, John collapsed on to his lover's chest. 

“We should do that more often baby girl.” John's breath was still caught in the back of his throat, but he managed to send out a little laugh. Almost like he was drunk, but he only had Alexander to blame for that. Alexander was slick with sweat underneath him, and when John pressed a lazy kiss to Alex’s collarbone he tasted of salt and musk. John's hand trailed down Alexander, grabbing Alex’s hands from their home on John's hips. 

Alexander would have used his mouth to relive John if fucking him hadn't gotten him so tired. His muscles ached and his eyes threatened to shut on more than one occasion as John collapsed on top of him and started with the kisses. Instead he just let John lead his hand to John's shaft and he started to move it up and down. John's hips beginning to rock again, to the slow pace of Alexander's hand. “You’re too good to me Alex, so good -” John moaned as Alexander squeezed him. The sound rippled through the two of them and Alex grabbed John into a kiss. It was the kisses they loved, where the world began and ended with each other, it’s wasn’t even indecent. Just the harsh pressing of open lips moving seamlessly against each other, all their emotions flowing into the other. 

Alexander kissed with all of his passion and happiness, when he kissed he left his anger aside and let John have his positivity because John would always give him more. Where as John left his anger for Alex, using it fuel himself. Alexander always took the anger away from him, replaced his anger with peace. Fighting calmed Alexander and Alexander calmed John. 

John was still moving his hips to the rhythm of Alex’s hand, feeling himself being pushed over the edge. Like being pushed off a cliff, only there was a trampoline at the bottom ready to catch him. Or jumping from a bridge with a bungee rope. Only Alexander was both the pusher, and the rope. John biting down Alex’s lips as he released over their stomachs. 

“I love you John, can you pass the wipes please?” Alex murmured, swirling his fingers in the release on John’s stomach. He looked John straight in the eye and licked his fingers, Alex’s tongue moving up and down, catching every drop he had gathered up. 

“I don’t have to pass the wipes you’re going to take care of it,” John laughed, throwing his head back without a care in the world. He was glad he asked Alexander to marry him because he wanted to feel like this forever. Was there anyone else in the world who he could wipe come off and laugh with at the same time? “But I love you too.” 

Alexander grabbed a wipe from the box and wiped in between John’s thighs where he was still leaking from Alex’s release, despite John’s exhaustion he still groaned a little at the way Alexander’s fingers gently tickled the soft skin in between his legs. “When did we get so old babe? Three years ago we would have been more awake and ready for another round.”

“I don’t know baby girl, but we’re going to get old together now. We’re getting married.” John grinned like a maniac, looking down at the ring he had put on Alexander’s finger over an hour ago. 

“That reminds me, I have something for you,” Alex, kissed John’s head and got up off the bed. Not bothering to cover himself up. He returned from his office a moment later, having put a pair of shorts on. “I said I’ll marry you, but will you marry me John Laurens?” Alexander knelt on one knee at the side of the bed, his eyes shining. Reflecting the moonlight coming through small gap in the curtains. The ring was beautiful, it had a blue stone on top and a silver band with little jewel in it, John was sure he recognised it from somewhere. 

“It was my mother’s, the only thing my father left her except for me. She told me to give to someone who made me as happy as I made her, she said she would rather have me give it to no one than lie to myself. John you make me happier than my mother ever was, the happiest guy in the world right now.” 

John nodded and put the ring on his finger, entwining their hands together and laughing at the fact the rings didn’t match at all. Just like the two of them, no one would have put them together. John didn’t remember falling in love with Alex, he just remembered what it felt like to not be in love with Alex, and it’s not something he wanted to feel again. 

“It’s only half 10, should I ring to tell George and Martha now?” Alexander asked, kissing their joined hands. 

“George already knows, do you think I was going to ask for my baby girl without a blessing? I’m keeping some tradition in this relationship, Alex.” John laughed and kissed Alexander’s forehead, taking in the scent of his hair and running his other hand through it. 

“He doesn’t know I said yes though.” Alexander explained, kissing John’s hand after every word. It wasn’t often they were this calm and soft with one another. They had learned to savour it, this feeling of helplessness when they let the world disappear from around them. 

“Alex, you’re hopeless. What else were you going to say exactly?” 

“Just pass my phone, I want to share this with the world and then keep you all to myself.” Alex played grabby hands at John who was no holding his phone above his head. He eventually managed to grab it from John and quickly fired off a snapchat for his story. A photo of John kissing their entwined hands, their rings visible and the caption read _‘when you can’t say no to your boy (lol we’re getting married)’_

Alexander couldn’t be bothered to ring George and Martha, he couldn’t kiss John if he was on the phone to them. So he quickly typed out a distracted text to both of their phones, lazily resting his elbows on John’s shoulder as they kissed, and Alexander’s thumbs moved swiftly across the phone. Dropping it to the mattress when he was done and wrapping his handing into John’s hair when his was done. 

_Hi guys, John asked me to marry him and I said yes because I’m not stupid and I love him. Should we invite everyone over to family dinner tomorrow so I can tell them._

_Love you,  
Alex_

In that moment they felt perfect and the world wouldn’t stop them. Not tonight, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me on [tumblr](http://kingroanofazgeda.co.vu)
> 
> i literally get my titles by putting my music on shuffle and i am sorry you had to read this, but i'm now working on a multi chapter fic about trans!john and angry orphan!alex.


End file.
